sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Harue Akado
Introduction 'Team Postion: Coach ' Harue is coach at her alma mater Achiga Girls School and is a protagonist in the spinoff manga Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A. Harue was once known as the Legend of Achiga and was previously a professional mahjong player. Appearance Harue has medium length dark maroon hair and brown eyes. She wears a white jacket, light purple shirt, and blue jeans.﻿ Personality Harue is a cheerful person and a mentor to the children in the mahjong club. She once suffered due to the fact that she cost her team in the national tournament but thanks to instructing she regained her love of mahjong. Playing Style / Abilities Not shown yet but was mentioned to be a powerful player and even when not at full strength is good enough to be a pro. Plot Introduction Arc Harue first appears when Shizuno Takakamo comes to the mahjong club and introduces her to Nodoka Haramura. After playing a match, she then decides to call Kuro Matsumi to come and take her place. During the game Nodoka notices that she hasn't seen any dora. When the game ends, Harue tells Kuro to show her hand and unveils that she had them all, with Harue calling it mysterious. Later Shizuno informs Nodoka of Harue's past and how she earned the title of "The Legend of Achiga". Harue later gets scouted to join a professional team and her club members throw her a goodbye party. Harue is later shown when her co-workers tell her that the company she works for is breaking up the mahjong team and as they leave they say that she should be more concerned about he company and only care about mahjong. She then says that she even been serious about mahjong. Harue then appears in a dream by Arata Sagimori. After her team lost the interhigh tournament, she was feeling depressed when a young Arata comes by to congradulate her. When she says she can't make an autograph, she instead gives Arata her necktie. During the winter Harue decides to come home and gets a ride from Nozomi Atarashi. After a conversation they drop by the school and decide to walk around. She notices the mahjong club and steps in to find the club practicing. Harue then recognizes Arata and asks the rest what they are doing. When they tell her that they are aiming to go to the interhigh tournament, she asks them if she can join as a coach or manager. Arata then asks her why is she interested and if she wants to play mahjong. Harue informs her that when she was a pro she wasn't able to show her real strength because of what happened at the interhigh but if she can go back there maybe she can move on from it. Preparation Arc ﻿With the start of the semester, Harue and the mahjong team gather to offically start the club. In order to up the skill level of her team, for the next two months before the prefectural tournament, she personally trained them. When the prefecturals started, Harue told her team that they had improved close to the skill level of her old teammates but they were still missing "their Akado". Achiga Girls then went on to win the tournament. A few days after the tournament, Harue gathered her team to announce that she had planned for them to face the runner up of a few prefectures in order to prepare for the nationals and thanks to Shizuno's suggestion, Ryuumonbuchi was their first opponent. After witnessing Shizuno get destroyed by Koromo Amae, she wondered if she should stop the matches but Shizuno asked for another. Harue then noted that in some ways her team was stronger than even her. When all of the friendly matches Harue scheduled were complete Achiga had beaten everyone but Ryuumonbuchi and she told her team that they were pretty impressive. After Kuro told her they couldn't beat Kei Arakawa, Harue informed her that she was the national individual tournament runner up and that if they could beat her they wouldn't have a problem winning the nationals. She then went on to explain that Kei's school lost in the prefectural's because of the combined power of her team and that they should focus on winning by team effort. Harue then told them she had scheduled a training camp to further prepare her team for the national tournament and was later shown driving to the nationals. After stopping at a rest stop she and Arata went to buy some drinks for the team. When the returned she noticed the girls that Shizuno were talking to were from the fourth seeded school in the national tournament Senriyama. National Tournament Arc The Achiga Mahjong team later arrives in Tokyo for the Nationals. As the group made their way for the ticket-drawing, she annouces that Arata would be doing it and converses with Yuu Matsumi about why she chose Arata. While walking, Saki Miyanaga unexpectedly goes by them, inadvertently causing Kuro and Harue to cringe in her presence. The next day the team gathers to discuss the bracket and watch video of their opponents matches. That night Harue meets with Toshi Kumakura to have a drink and catch up with one another. On the second day of the tournament Achiga won its first round match and advanced to the second round of the tournament. Most of the second round Harue could be seen along with her team cheering on her players. Achiga would go on to place second and advance to the final eight. Afterwards the team celebrated but was brought back to reality when Harue told them that even though they advanced they were beaten by 90,000 pts and that Shiraitodai is next for them as well. She then left for a meeting. As it turned out she was meeting again with Toshi to discuss among other things, her turning pro once again. Final Eight Arc The next day she is shown coming out of the baths and calling to Arata wondering about breakfast. When she reads Arata's note, Harue knew what was going on and said that "even if it was a gamble they've still gotta try". When Arata returns she wonders if she is going to ask where she had been but instead Harue told her that she must of did well. It was later revealed that she turned down another offer to be a pro until the girls in Achiga graduate. Before the matches, Harue is present with her team. Saki Harue was briefly commented on by Sukoya Kokaji and Yasuko Fujita. They also mention that Achiga is doing better than expected.﻿ Category:Achiga Girls' Academy Category:Professional players Category:Characters